Robin's Rebirth
by Heroicagal
Summary: My version of Timmy's introduction into the YJ universe. His parents are dead already, he has no where to go, and now he has to learn how to live with Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson who he already knows are Batman and Nightwing, while trying to hide this from them. All the while he is seeking justice for his parents' murder and is unknowingly on the path to becoming the new Robin.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey guys. This is my version of how my favorite Robin, Tim Drake, came to be in Young Justice. Let me know if people are too OOC and how I can fix that. Also, let me know if you think this is worth continuing, your opinions matter!

Robin's Rebirth

"Gotham's newest vigilante calling himself 'Red Robin' appeared on the streets about one month ago. Mixed feelings about this so called "new Teen Wonder" are all over the place. Some claim he's a hero and others that he's just a punk with an adrenaline problem. Back to you Jen." "Thanks Jerry. More on that story later. Today marks the three month anniversary of when the Drake family was murdered by Captain Boomerang. At exactly 11 p.m. he broke into their home and started getting the numbers and information for their bank accounts since the Drakes were known as one of the wealthiest families in Gotham, just not quite on the Wayne level. When Jack and Janet Drake heard the commotion and went to check on the commotion the intruder killed them. The body of their young son, Timothy Drake has yet to be found. If you have any information on the boy's disappearance please call the Gotham P.D. at-"and Tim walked out of the diner. He was presumed dead and he wanted it that way. He had thought several times about going to Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson; who, at the age of nine, Tim had figured out were really Batman and Robin. Nightwing was now Dick Grayson while a kid named Jason Todd had taken up the mantle of robin and was in turn blown up by the Joker. With all of that and the combined weight of the criminals they fought while balancing alter egos, Tim didn't want to burden them. He pulled his backpack up as it began to ride down his shoulder. He had swiftly packed it in a panic after he saw Captain Boomerang murder his parents and he had taken it with him when he climbed out the window to escape. It was all he had now; Boomerang had bled the accounts dry. He had no money, no one to take care of him. He was all alone.

Then he heard a cackle with a boom and knew it was time to get to work. Slipping into his uniform which consisted only of black sweat, a red face mask, and an old pipe he used as a fighting staff, he followed the screams to the scene of the explosion. It was a bank robbery being led by, CRAP! It was the Joker. He had been in sweet denial until he saw the henchmen's get up and his heart sank. Taking a deep breath he mentally prepared himself for the fight ahead and then headed into the bank.

**Tim's POV**

The clown henchmen were easily brought down. What worried me were Joker, Harley Quinn, and a goon they called "Mr. Hammer" working for them. Coming upon the room where Joker was I couldn't help but gaze in awe. There were my childhood heroes battling it out with the clown themed entourage. I saw Batman pummeling Joker with his fists and Nightwing gracefully dodging Harley's blows while getting a few in himself. Where was – "Clang!" My pipe held back the end of the rather large end of the hammer the one armed cretin was carrying. Intent on their own battle, nobody really noticed us so I was on my own. I countered blow after blow until finally he got me in the stomach. It _hurt._ I flew across the room due to the force of the impact and fell straight in front of Quinn. Grinning she bent down and forced me to my feet. "Mistah J look! A new friend came by to play!" Nightwing and Batman were working on taking out Joker's reinforcements but they heard the call. Joker walked over and as he inspected me let out a chuckle.

"You must be Red Robin. What's the matter, envious of the last Robby? Being a birdy in this town is dangerous. They blow up so fast!" I struggled and kicked but it was on use. Harley had a grip of iron on me. "Let him go Joker." Batman growled angrily. Joker guffawed. "Of course Batsy, but first a present form lovin' Uncle J." I felt the need plunge deeply into my arm as the toxin poured into my blood stream. I immediately felt woozy so as Harley let go I slumped over onto the ground. Then came the spasms and giggles. Quiet at first, then escalating into the howls a hyena gives. At that point my own artificial laughter rivaled the Joker's maniacal laughing. Tears streamed down my face and I gave a happy looking grimace as the pain of the forced laughter took my body. The last thing I remembered was seeing Harley and Joker run away with the loot while Nightwing and Batman rushed to my aid. As I blacked out I heard Nightwing telling me to hold on and to stay with them.

I awoke in a hospital bed. Where, I couldn't tell. Stumbling to my feet I noticed my backpack. I grabbed it and scribbled a quick note of thanks before I went into the vents over my head. I found my way to the end and popped the cover off. Jumping down and off a stove top I came face to face with a green skinned child. "WHOA!" Beast Boy yelled in alarm. Before he could figure out what to do I was already sprinting towards- zeta tubes? COOL! "Wait!" Beast Boy called out and soon a team of young heroes came running. I pressed a button and the zeta tubes sent me to Gotham while a computer stated "Guest C03". The last thing I saw was Batman giving me a glare. It was one of curiosity, not anger. I could tell.

I was in an alley and so swiftly changed clothes. Now I was just another kid in Gotham again. I headed to a bridge and made a bed using my pack as a pillow. Then I drifted off into a restless sleep.

The next morning I was awoken by a cop nudging me. "C'mon kid, wake up. This ain't a shelter." I blinked up at him and his jaw dropped in surprise. "Hey! You're that kid from the news, Drake right?" I was about to run when he grabbed onto my wrist hard. "You're coming back with me." He cuffed us together so that I had no choice but to allow him to drag me into his car and then to the station.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I refused to talk to anyone. Even Gordon couldn't get me to speak. Come nightfall someone knocked on the door of the room I was in. It wasn't 't locked. If they wanted to talk to me, they could come right in. The door slowly creaked open as I heard a familiar voice ask softly, "Tim?" Dick came in and Bruce followed right behind him. Here they were yet again! I was terrified and excited all at once. Then I remembered that it was Batman and Nightwing, not Dick and Bruce who met Red Robin. Most likely they didn't know I knew who they became at night and so they suppressed the glint of recognition in their eyes upon seeing me. They can't I.D. me without giving away their own secret. This complicated things a lot less and so I pretended that I didn't know what I knew. If they wanted to talk about it I would let them make the first move. "Tim, are you okay?" Dick asks. I nod. "They, uh, they say they found you under a bridge." I shrug and cast my glance to the floor. "You have nowhere to go, no one to take you in?" Bruce interjects. I nod again. "We've spoken to Commissioner Gordon and if you are okay with it you can come to stay with us." Bruce says. This takes me aback a bit. It shouldn't, seeing as how Bruce is known to take in orphans, but I never expected this. A smile gradually quirks on my face as I say "Okay, thank you Mr. Wayne." I am looking forward to sleeping in a real bed again.

**End of Chapter One**

**So, like? Hate? Wish you hadn't read it? Let me know if you think I should continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! Sorry about the POV switch, I'll keep it just as Tim for a while, and maybe the others in the Bat-Family. We'll see… This chapter is mostly fluff and Tim struggling to fit into his new environment. I hope he's not too OOC. Enjoy and review please! Oh and some of this dialogue, or thoughts are actually a take-off of the issues where Timmy actually first goes to Wayne Manor, so if it seems familiar, that's why. **

This place is huge. I mean, my house was big, but this is just plain HUGE! I've seen pictures, and I'll admit it, I took a few myself, but it is bigger and better than I imagined. Out of the corner of my eye I see something that sparks my interest.

"He's got an _Erte_? Man my dad loves those! He bought one last year, but this is a statue! I really like his work too, we're going to go to the art fair when it rolls back around and shop for some more…Or at least we were…." I trail off just now realizing what I was saying. Dick gently gives my shoulder a squeeze.

"Master Bruce, Master Dick, I see you have come back with our new resident. I am-"

"Gosh Mr. Pennyworth, I was hoping we'd meet. Man all the stories I bet you can tell!" Each of them looks at me, Dick and Alfred look confused and Bruce looks suspicious.

"I mean, about Mr. Wayne. I would love to know all the things I can and all about the Manor since I'm staying here!" I quickly correct myself. I really meant that he has been here since the beginning of it all, the Batman's war of crime, but I can't let that slip yet. I don't really know how they would react to me knowing.

"Of course Master Timothy. I shall be delighted." Alfred responds. I nod and flash him a smile all the while feeling the drop in my stomach disappear.

I am led to my new room and I start to unpack. Supper will be served in an hour. I only have a few things left from my old life, from my days of innocence. Boomerang stole all of that. I pull out my case files and investigative reports. I'm a bit of an amateur detective myself and have solved a few cases. Mostly just burglary and vandalism, but every bit counts right? I would submit the evidence and conclusions of my findings anonymously to the police. Every time I did that there was a conviction rate. The biggest case I am working on right now is hunting down my parents' killer. He has vanished into thin air and I think he has the assistance of a partner in all of this. Maybe my parents weren't just random victims; maybe there is something more going on here. Then again, I could be paranoid.

Tucking my files into a safe place, I open my scrapbook full of observations and analyses of Batman and Robin. They were always my inspiration, my beacon of hope in this insane world. Their fighting techniques, their gadgetry, everything down to their secret identities are covered. I have photos and notes all over the place. No one in the world knows about this but me. Even my parents didn't know. I smile at the page it opened up to and look with a small chuckle. I remember this day, it was the first time I ever officially met them.

FLASHBACK

It was a hot day out in Gotham. The heat was searing and at six years old I refused to wear sunscreen and so was having my little hide burnt to a crisp. Mom and dad were out of town on business yet again and my babysitter was less than attentive. We were walking to the mall where she was just going to leave me in the play area for a while so she could go meet her boyfriend. As we stepped inside a cool blast of air conditioning chilled my frying skin. I remember it well because it almost felt like it was a winter breeze flushing towards me. That's when I realized that it was too cold. Colder than any air conditioner could every make a building, it was as cold as ice. Ice was exactly the correct thing to compare it to because it started raining bursts of frozen water, icicles were falling everywhere and screaming chorused in the chaos. In a panic my babysitter (who again was not the best) let go of my hand and ran for cover while I stood and gaped. Emerging from the smoke that dry ice provided stepped a man who made my blood literally run cold.

Victor Fries had decided today (of all days) to raid the mall and rob everyone in it. Maybe it was because it was all unexpected for a man like him to choose the hottest day in ten years to rob that he was doing it. For whatever reason, he was there. I stared and he continued menacingly towards the open court.

"Remain calm and this will all be over soon." He said. I looked around and saw how scared everyone was. Instead of being frightened, I grew angry. Being six years old and not having the greatest common sense I surged forward and kicked him in the shin. Not the brightest move as he hopped up and down and cursed I yelled at him.

"Go away you big meanie!" I yelled. "And those aren't good words to use; I'm going to tell your mommy." He glared down at me and picked me up by the collar. He made eye contact with me and now I was scared. Rage was imminent on his face.

"You little brat! You want to be a hero huh? Well do you know what happens to heroes?" He growled.  
"They kick your butt?" I offered, trying to be helpful. He was about to reply when a deep voice echoed throughout the room.

"Let the kid go Fries." Batman ordered.

"And freeze Freeze!" Robin added. I snickered at that while Batman gave him an annoyed glance. Robin just shrugged.

"The Dynamic Duo, right on queue as ever. Only you don't have the cards to demand anything. I do." He raised his freeze gun and put it right against my temple. My eyes grew wide as I realized what was going on. I had seen it on TV, he was going to use me to try and get away with his crime.

"One move and the kid is frozen into a solid block of ice at a temperature so cold that even I couldn't survive it." They slowly relaxed their stance into surrendering positions. I was about to yell "NO!" When Mr. Freeze covered my mouth with his hand and it came out as "MMPPH!"

"Shut up!" he hissed. Batman and Robin were currently being searched for weapons and tied up. I felt my rage boil as I saw my heroes so defenseless and it was my fault. I kicked back hard and connected with Freeze's delicate spot and he dropped me, howling in pain. I ran full speed as I dodged blast after blast of ice guns. I have no idea how I didn't get hit, but I didn't. I grabbed their belts and a discarded batarang and skidded to a halt in front of them. I quickly cut them loose and Batman gave Robin a single look and he nodded. Grabbing me he swung me to safety with a grappling hook and gently set me down.

"Thanks kid. What's your name?" Robin asked.

"Timmy, err, Tim, umm Timothy Drake Mr. Robin." I stuttered. He chuckled and tussled my hair.

"Thanks for the help Tim. You're a pretty cool kid." As he swung away I snapped a picture and all throughout the battle I continued, glad to have a camera on hand.

END FLASHBACK

Someone knocks on the door and I am quickly interrupted from my daydreaming. I shove the book below my pillow.

"Come in." I call.

Bruce enters and I feel suddenly very nervous and self-conscious. He is the Batman after all and Bruce Wayne. You don't exactly meet either of the identities with the upmost confidence.

"All settled?" He asks. I nod. An awkward pause follows.  
"Tim, I know you are going through a tough time. I get how you feel. Things will get better though, I promise. If there is anything you ever feel the need to talk about, Dick and Alfred and I, we will always be there to help you through this."

I nod again, guilt welling up inside me. Should I tell him that I know who he is at night? That I know who Dick is? That I know his deepest and darkest secrets? I nearly spill the beans as a light flashes outside. The signal. Bruce notices it and frowns.

"I wonder who did something wrong. Oh, shoot. Speaking of wrong, I forgot. Dick and I were supposed to correct some company records tonight. We won't be able to make dinner, I'm sorry."

Before I can reply he hastily walks out of the room, and even though it is probably silly, I feel lonely once again like I did that night my parents died. Alone in world full of craziness, I am but a single person among thousands lost in the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the words of advice! I really like this story, the direction I am taking it. Time for some Timmy angst! Yay! O.o**

They came back bloody and bruised. Bruce had taken the worst of it. I think I knew why. Ever since Jason died, Batman has gone a bit, well, nuts. He is always jumping into a fray without a plan and never interrogating. He is only thinking with his fists. I was supposed to be in bed, but I couldn't sleep. Not with the nightmare I had.

It was just like all the others. Boomerang would show up while I could only stand there. I would be coated in thick and sticky blood from the gory mess. He would then cackle and turn to me. Soon the ground below turned into a pool of the crimson liquid and I would literally drown in my parent's blood.

When I woke up I was steaming hot, but only from perspiration. I miss them so much. I hear the sweet and melodic voice of my mom, telling me good morning or good night; my dad's deep and rich chuckle at my enthusiasm in my latest project. They're gone, taken from me for good. I tumble out of bed and feel tears steamily make their way down my cheeks. I can't stay here.

That's how I end up in the hallway and hear Nightwing scolding Batman on how careless he was being. Bruce doesn't respond, only in grunts. Then as they come down the hall I duck into an empty room and hide behind the door.

"Bruce, you need to tell him." Tell who what? "He's really a sharp kid, he's gonna find out eventually." Oh, duh.

"He doesn't need to know." Bruce says simply. I frown. Does he not trust me?

"Do you not trust him Bruce?" Dick echoes my thoughts. I wait for an answer.

After a long pause and a sigh Bruce says "It's not about trust. It is about his safety. He needs a stable environment, he needs a normal life. Tell him my secret and he will want to go off on some foolish crusade and hunt for his parents' killer."

"Like you? Like me? Like Jason? Is that what this is about, Jason? Bruce he doesn't need to be Robin, he just deserves to know the truth? What if you don't come back one day and then he learns why? What if one day he finds out on his own and feels betrayal? What then?"

"He doesn't need to know." Bruce restates.

"But-"

"This isn't a discussion. He doesn't need to and he will not know. Understood?"

I am so angry and hurt I don't even know where to begin. He thinks I can't handle myself? I'll show him. I start towards my room when I bump into a figure. Gasping I am about to scream when the blow comes down on my head hard and I pass out into the darkness.

Line Break

I wake up and the first thing I notice is I am tied up. More accurately, tied up and gagged. The fabric pulls painfully at my mouth while my wrists and ankles ache. Now normally it would suck to be kidnapped on its own, but especially when it is the equivalent of Satan in your eyes who takes you. I see before me looming dangerously the man who has haunted me for months. Captain Boomerang. What does he want with me?

"Well, you're awake kid. Listen, without you they got nothing but circumstantial evidence in my murder case. That's why you're here. Plus the cops are cracking down hard on me and my boss and we need some insurance to prevent them and the Bat from meddling. That's where you come in." Boss? I knew it! He has a partner! Who is it though?

"You seem to be a smart kid. I'll let you in on something. I have absolutely no intention of letting you live. After your usefulness has expired you're joining your parents. Though you probably already guessed that I wouldn't let you stay breathing." Well give the gentleman a prize! He has as much brains as a two year old! "Anyway, you're gonna behave. If you don't I'll go back and off the Wayne crew you were hiding out with. So be good." I feel nothing but terror right now and anger at the threat to my fam- err, friends, at the threat to my_ friends_.

"Now now Boomy. Let's not get cocky. ThE CoIn WiLl DeCiDe HiS AnD ThE WaYnEs' FaTe." Voice says first smooth as silk and then choppy and scratchy like a skipping record. I hear a coin being flipped over and over and my heart sinks into my stomach. It's Two Face. Not only did he brutally beat Dick when he was Robin, he murdered Jason's dad and now my parents too?

"Aww, but boss…" My parents' murderer whines. Two Face gives him a glare that could melt a solid block of ice. "Never mind. Sheesh."

Line Break

Three days go by. I have nothing to eat or drink and am constantly beat upon when either villain gets bored. I feel like fighting back but when I remember what is at stake if I do… Hours pass and I am fatigued and almost ready to give up on the last night. That is, until Captain Boomerang bursts through the door and yanks me by the hair to my Jell-O-sturdy legs. He holds the barrel of a gun to my head just as Batman and Nightwing burst in. They look _ticked_. I mean, I have never ever seen either of them this mad before, even facing people like the Joker. I am fatigued and barely glance up at them as my eyes droop. All I want to do is sleep for about a month.

"One more step Bat-Freaks and the kid's skull is like Swiss cheese. " I resist the urge to roll my eyes, sure. That's original. In a repeat of our first meeting with my life on the line yet again they both start to surrender. Then a batarang flashes and hits the gun out of his hand and I slump to the floor as Batman pounds the daylights out of Boomerang and Nightwing gently catches me. As he does he quickly loosens the now almost like sandpaper against my mouth gag and throws it to the side.

"Are you okay?" He asks and I can tell he is genuinely concerned. I shrug, unable to do much more. Slowly and gently he cuts away the restraints. My wrists are coated in blood and my ankles are raw from the days lashed together. Then he cradles me to his chest and takes me out the door. "It's okay Timmy. You are going to be okay." I feel safe once again and I snuggle into his chest. Then I sleep in utter exhaustion.

Line Break

At home I wake up in bed and I am all bandaged. I feel rehydrated. Bruce and Dick look sleepless next to me.  
"Bruce? Dick?" I ask. Both awaken and then suddenly I am engulfed in a huge hug. They both tell me over and over how sorry they are and how glad they are I am safe. I smile and hug them back. I am mostly okay physically, a little weak, some bruised ribs and a nasty black eye with various shallow cuts. Other than that I am good. What's more is they took mom and dad's killer to jail. I am glad to hear that but I know he wasn't acting alone. They are going to go after Two Face, I can tell. I want in, and I am going to help whether they know it or not.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, new chapter. I will give you a hint; Bruce and Dick really are dense in this story and won't know the truth until it nearly hits them in the face. Oh, this is during the summer so Timmy doesn't have school. **

**Intro:** Sleep wasn't an option any more. He spent all his time obsessing over where Two Face could be hiding. He spent all day in his room researching, tracking him. Bruce and Dick were just as much intent on their task that they didn't notice, at least for a while. Alfred had reprimanded them for not spending any time with the young man. He noted that Tim was becoming increasingly anti-social. Realizing he was right, they went up to his room to check on him. That is when the trouble started.

Tim's POV

They came into my room without even knocking. I would have been more prepared had they knocked. Maybe they just figured that since I was under eighteen I didn't need privacy. When I heard the door open I stood up and automatically switched the computer into sleeping mode.

"Hey Tim, how's it going?" Dick asked.

"Fine." I replied nervously. I was doing a horrible job at deflecting suspicion. I really just wanted them to leave so I could continue my research. I was so close to nailing his destination. Then I would tell them. _Everything._ Bruce noted my anxiousness and frowned.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked. I quickly shook my head and tried to look as nonchalant as possible. Not working, I suck at this when I get no sleep.

"What were you playing on the computer Tiny Tim?" Dick asked, seeming genuinely curious. I scowled at the nickname.

"A game." I replied.

"What game?" He said reaching for the mouse.

"Don't!" I yelled as he moved it. The screen lit up and a picture of Two Face along with a news article about him was staring at all of us. Dick's jaw dropped and Bruce walked over to the CPU.

"Notes on Two Face's activities, a map of his most visited hideouts, reported sightings, Tim what is all this?" He asked concerned. I frowned and tried to push them away from the monitor.

"It's nothing." I tried to wave them off.

"This is not nothing, this is something." Bruce said very seriously. I started to turn red.

"Tim, what is this for?" Dick asked softly. I glanced down at the floor.

"You were going to go after Two Face yourself, weren't you?" Bruce correctly guessed. Dick looked furious and turned to me.

"Do you want to be killed? That freak is a homicidal maniac who would let your life remain staked on his stupid coin! You_ cannot _actually be thinking about confronting him!" Dick yelled. I was getting really angry.

"He was the one who had Boomerang target my parents! He is the reason I am an orphan and stuck living in a house where people are too busy to give a crap about me! Alfred is the only one who I ever see and he's the only one who ever cares! So yeah, I want to bring that nut in and you aren't going to stop me!" I lost my temper and said something foolish. Tell Batman and Nightwing that they can't or won't stop you? Right, that'll work.

"Tim, look I know that you are going through a lot, and I'm sorry we haven't been here that often for you, but this isn't a good idea—"Bruce started.

"SCREW YOU!" I yelled and they both took a step back. How could they not understand? Both of them got to bring their parents' killer to justice, so why not me?

"Timothy Jack Drake, you are grounded and will not leave this Manor without me or Dick or Alfred with you. Understand?" Bruce said. I just rolled my eyes. Both of them left the room and I felt horrible for what I said, but also very upset. Why didn't they understand? Tears started down my cheeks and I cried. I felt so alone.

Line Break

Bruce had blocked the computer access, but I easily navigated past that. I was really good with computers. I then decided I was sick of using the internet and got into the heavy stuff. I hacked into Bruce's files. Smirking in victory I pulled up everything he had on Harvey Dent. It was easy from there to hypothesize where he was. His grandfather had an old house that took approximately two years to build and bridged over two centuries being started in 1899 and finished in 1901. I then decided to see where Bruce and Dick were in their investigation. Maybe they didn't know.

"Bruce, he needs to know." Dick said. I resisted the urge to groan. Not this argument again.

"Dick, we are going to bring him stability. Starting with catching Two Face." Wait, what?

"Do you know where he is?" Dick asked.

"Yes, I slipped a tracker on him but it took a while to activate from here. It was a sleeper to divulge suspicion." They were already on their way to where he was! Without me! I had hacked into the comms and that is how I was hearing this conversation.

"Here" Bruce said and I knew they had arrived.

"Let's hurry and—"Dick was cut off by an explosion. No talking came after that for a minute and then I heard a voice that chilled me to the bones.

"WeLl lOoK hErE bOyS." I gulped. "We caught a Bat and a Brat." Then the line went dead.

I couldn't just sit here and let them be killed. They were caught off guard, Two Face had been expecting them and my argument with them threw them off balance so they couldn't think straight. I had to do something, but I couldn't just barge in there without any equipment or be seen in my Red Robin costume. He was off the streets for a while and a sudden reappearance would seem odd and warrant snooping. That could lead them back to Bruce. What if somebody else had already connected the dots that I was him like Bruce had? There were plenty of good investors in Gotham. Then the idea clicked. It was crazy and I knew I would be in a whole lot of trouble if—_when _we got back. It didn't matter. I had to do what I had to do.

I ran down the hall and into the study. Alfred seemed utterly confused and followed.

"Master Tim, where is the fire?" He asked. I ignored him.

"Can I have some time alone, please?" I asked annoyed. He looked a bit confused but then nodded and left. I locked the door to the study. The click caught his attention.

"Master Tim, I must insist that you unlock this at once. Master Bruce—"

"Isn't here Alfred! He and Dick are in trouble! I've got to help them! Sorry, but you can't get in the way! Bruce needs my help! Batman needs_ Robin_!" I finally found the lever and the clock slid away from the entrance. I ran down the steps and gaped a little. The Cave! I didn't have time to stop and gape though. I saw a spare Robin suit hanging up along with a spare utility belt. Quickly I slipped on the suit and clasped on the belt. Then I saw something that made my eyes glint. That would come in handy. I scooped up the Bo staff and ran to the R-Cycle. It was time to go. I was bursting out of the cave as Alfred ran down the stairs and was yelling at me to wait. The wind whipping against me I started toward the address.

Line Break

Coming up there I quickly parked the cycle. It was eerily quiet and I gripped the staff like it was a lifeline. Then I came upon a few thugs.

"They dead yet?" One asked carelessly. The other shrugged.

"Who cares? The boss promised to finish' em off." Seeing no helpful information here I quickly flipped down and in the middle of them.

"What the-?" One exclaimed. I gave him a kick to the face and the other a hit on the head with the staff. The fell unconscious. That was when I heard the chilling laughter and the yell of pain that followed it. Dick!

Not being very smart I charged head first into the building and was immediately shot at. Great stealth Tim. Taking them down one by one I quickly took down the hired help. Then I saw him, the man that was the source of my family's torment. Two Face looked mildly surprised and amused.

"Well, I was wondering when the kid would show his cherubic face. You been gone for months now, what did you do, get detention after school?"

"Where are they?" I snarled. Two Face sneered.

"They're fine, for now. Well, NightWimp happens to be bleeding quite a lot, but he's still breathing."

I leapt forward and bashed him in the face. Actually, faces.

"Where. Are. They." I now growled at the man. He reached behind him and grabbed a brick which I barely had enough time to dodge.

"Lithe as ever. But something is different about you. Where are the quips kid? You're always spouting off those awful jokes." He continued to throw punches and I had very little time to react. I was no acrobat, just plain old Tim Drake. He kept pushing me back towards a door and I blocked hits but stumbled the way he punched.

"There were rumors that you bought the farm, but I knew that it wasn't true. I knew if you were to die I would have to kill you. Just as I was the one who finally killed Batman." He said that as we stumbled into the room. One swift kick to the legs and I fell on my back. I groaned and as I looked up I saw two men in a starfish position cuffed to the wall. Blood fell from one while the other had trouble breathing through his cracked ribs. Both looked super angry and Nightwing had his jaw dropped.

"_Robin?"_ Batman asked with utter surprise.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, nobody is reviewing! It makes me sad; please review even if it is criticism. I would love to hear from you guys. The circus scene comes literally almost word for word from the comics, but it explains his origins. I just read identity crisis, and man! If you want some good Tim angst, that's where to find it. In War Games Act Two you can find an adorable Nightwing and Robin scene where Nightwing goes over the edge. He doubts he should be giving Tim any advice and as they fight some bad guys throw a grenade (ones with the alcohol in a bottle and a rag in the mouth of it). As Tim shields some, well I think they were hookers, from the blast Dick doesn't see him and starts to freak. He thinks he is dead. He calls out for Robin and then whimpers "Timmy, please…" In the next few boxes we see Tim is very much alive and that he gives Nightwing something to use to breathe in the smoke while tears are streaming down Dick's face. Tim is freaked himself and then awkwardly leaves a recovering Dick behind him as he feels very confused. It is a bit painful but I love both of these. Tim sobbing when he sees his dead father and desperately trying to wretch the sharp weapon sticking out of his chest, then him collapsing into Bruce's open and strong arms. I love the reaction Dick gives when he thinks Tim is dead. It is just so caring and loving. I absolutely love to see that. Tim really is a crucial part of the glue that holds the Bats together and I love to see that confirmed. I just love him! Anyway, onto the story. **

I blinked up at my friends. Disoriented, only one thought crossed my mind. I was probably the very first person to ever surprise Batman. Obviously I was in the right mindset to fight, right? Anyway I saw Two Face start to stalk over and so I shakily got to my feet. As he was about to strike another blow I gathered all my strength, energy, muscle, and agility (which wasn't much mind you), and I flipped over Two Face, using his back as a springboard. I landed right in front of the mechanism that controlled Nightwing and Batman's restraints. I pushed a button and they fell lightly to the floor. Then reinforcements then came into the room and it became a battleground. I bashed a few in the face and made my way over to the two of them. We formed a triangle with our backs towards the middle. As I kicked a guy's feet out from under him Bruce looked over at me. A man advanced to be met with a fist that Batman just stuck up. The guy fell and I felt like laughing. I would have if I wasn't facing a full on Batglare.

"What are you doing here?" Batman asked. I wacked a guy with my staff.

"Weren't you grounded?" Nightwing blurted.

"Knew it!" Two Face exclaimed.

I did a splits kick combo and hit two guys in the guts. "Can we discuss this when the bad guys are subdued?"

"Not gonna happen Bird Boy." Two Face snarled. Wave after wave of men came.

"How many are there?" I asked rhetorically.

"_Two_ hundred." Two Face smirked.

As I took yet another set of men down, I turned and bumped straight into him. He grinned horribly and grabbed me, shoving me in front of him. Then he placed a wickedly sharp double edged blade to my throat.

"Let the kid go Two Face." Bruce demanded angrily.

"One more move and I slice his scrawny little feathered neck." I knew that as Robin, being a hostage was kind of tied in with the gig. I mean Dick and Jason were held hostage so many times that Robin the title Boy Wonder was switched to Boy Hostage. I was determined not to be this so I stamped down hard on his foot and pushed him away from me. As he stumbled and hit the ground I hit him with my staff hard enough to knock him out.

I glared down at him, wanting to take the blade he held and stab it into him slowly, cause him the same amount of pain he did to me, to others. I just couldn't though. I knew that it wasn't right; it wasn't the way things were done. Instead I just kicked him and turned back to my now staring companions.

"We need to talk." Batman stated. That was an understatement.

Line Break

"How did you find out?" Batman asked as we were back at the Cave.

"It's complicated." I replied.

"We have time." He countered.

Recollecting my thoughts and grabbing my scrapbook and notes I began speaking directly to Dick:

_Flash Back_

_I was only four at the time. My parents had taken me to the circus for my very first visit. My mother was surprised at the fact that I wasn't scared and my father lovingly teased her about it. My mother defended herself saying that as a mother she had a right to worry. _

"_Alright, if you're so nervous then look. There are a few performers. Let's take him up and show him that they are just normal people like him." He said. We strode up to the Graysons as they were informing Dick on tickets they had to the World Series. _

"_Excuse me, but it's our son Tim's first time at the circus. We were wondering if you would take a picture with him." Dad requested. They consented, saying they would be happy to. _

"_Smile Tim; I'm going to do my act just for you." Dick said to me. I don't know what it was, the bright colors, the gentle and happy smile, or the fact that I saw you were a kid just like me, but I was entranced by you. Some sort of connection formed and I remember nothing else about the other acts. I didn't pay any attention to the clowns or the animals or the ring master. Only when you were announced did I concentrate. I had spent the whole time anxious for you to appear. _

"_The fearless flying Graysons! Also featuring the youngest member of their group, Richard Grayson. Young Richard and his father and mother are the only people in the world, that's correct folks, __**only**__ three people who can do the Quadruple Flip of Doom! As always they will be preforming without the aid of a safety net!" I have never forgotten those words or what transpired next. You preformed it with ease, the death defying aerial stunt. I clapped the loudest for you and I was sad when you were finished, but I watched your parents because they were nearly just as amazing. Then it happened. The ropes snapped and they fell to the ground and made a sickening cracking noise as their bones shattered. You were sobbing, pleading with them to wake up. I was crying to, even though I wasn't sure what was going on. Then I saw a large black figure start towards you. I yelled out to warn you and I started forward, determined to do something, I'm not sure what, but I wanted to help; my parents had to hold me back. The black shadow moved towards you and I thought that it had hurt your parents and now came back to do something to you. Then I when I saw him comforting you I realized that he wasn't a threat to you, he wasn't the one who had hurt your parents. He was really there to help. That was the moment when the Batman became something different. He went from being a menacing demon to a Dark Knight. That was when he really became my hero. I couldn't get enough of either Batman or Robin. _

_ For years I had the same nightmare almost every night. It was of your parents. They would always fall and never hit the ground. Then I would fall and I would be trapped in an endless plunge. But then my dream changed. Batman would come and rescue me. After Robin made his first appearance both of you would save me. Then as soon as I would safe you would leave and I would be back at the circus watching Dick Grayson preform his Quadruple Flip and I would smile and clap. That image of you and your flip, I never lost it. I knew it like my own name. _

_ One night, when I was around nine, I was sort of watching the news. Then a piece on Batman and Robin came on and I knew I had to watch. Just as Penguin was about to hit Batman with something from his deadly umbrella, Robin preformed a Quadruple Flip and threw off his aim as he landed on his back. _

_ That was when it clicked. I recognized that flip. I recognized that grin. I recognized that demeanor. Dick Grayson was Robin. If Dick was Robin, and Robin appeared shortly after Bruce Wayne took him in as his ward, then Batman was Bruce Wayne. The rest wasn't easy; you guys covered your tracks well. I had a slight advantage going in though, and soon I had enough to prove who you really were. _

_ Soon after Dick Grayson moved out of Wayne Manor, Robin disappeared. Then as Bruce Wayne adopted Jason Todd, a new Robin appeared. This Robin was different. He was more prone to rage and recklessness. Soon, too soon within his short career, Jason Todd's obituary appeared in the papers and I saw the article on the Joker and the warehouse and how Robin was sighted going in, but never coming out. After his death, there wasn't a Robin anymore. _

_ Batman became increasingly violent, taking unnecessary risks and being injured severely almost three times a week. I knew that something was off and I wasn't sure what to do about it. I was going to try to talk to Dick about it when my parents…Well you know the rest. _

_End Flashback_

Both of them examined my work as I talked and then it was quiet as I finished.

"Why did you come as Robin?" Bruce asked.

"There are lots of smart people in the GCPD. They could've connected me with Red Robin already, and if I showed up as him to help Batman it could lead back to you. Now if Robin showed up, well that wasn't too much of a surprise. Not to mention, Batman** needs **a Robin." They were silent for all of a second.

"Where is it written in stone? There is no more need for a Robin—"Bruce started.

"Than there is for a Batman?" Alfred finished imploringly.

"Bruce, look. I never really wanted or expected this for myself. But with your training, with your guidance I could do this. You need someone to keep you level headed when you are out on patrol or operating in high risk situations. Someone to cause you to step back and think what might happen if you just rush in."  
"And for my sake, I should put some child at risk?"

"It's not like that—"I tried to argue.

"This is not a discussion. There is no more Robin."

"Well if not for you, what about for the criminals you fight? If you let them think they can get away with murdering someone like Robin, then who will they go for next? I don't know what made you choose to put on that suit, but it makes you a symbol. Something larger than yourself, a symbol of justice and defense for those who can't defend themselves. A protector of the innocent. Like you, like Superman, like Nightwing, like the average officer, Robin is a symbol of justice too. When one officer is taken down in the field, another rises to take their place. And while their sacrifice is not forgotten justice moves forward, having others continue their work and their legacy for the good of others. You cannot let someone like Robin fade away, that means that there are no longer others ready to fight the good fight. It signifies defeat to the enemy and encourages them to press on. Batman needs a Robin." I tried to reason. Bruce is weighing my words, considering what I said with the most meticulous of efforts.

"What I do is dangerous." He warns.

"I know. That's exactly why you need me." I reply.

He sighs. "You're right. Even though I don't want another partner, I made Batman to become a symbol. Even though I worry I may have created a Frankenstein, I know that it is now bigger than myself. Maybe Batman and Robin do need to be partners. We're going to take this slowly, one day at a time. You will listen to orders and without question. The training will be strenuous. Do you understand these conditions?" He asks. I nod without any hesitation.

"Alright. We start tomorrow. Go and get some sleep, you deserve a rest."

One Week Later

I climb into bed with my body aching, my muscles screaming. I was fatigued and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like light. Then the nightmares began. There was the one with my parents, but a new one tortured my exhausted mind. It was of Alfred, Dick, and Bruce. Two Face had them and each time he flipped his coin it ended up on the bad side. I was restrained by chains and couldn't reach them as he blasted their brains out with a double barreled pistol and gutted them with a double edged blade. Then he would cackle and turn to me.

"Enjoying the view Birdy Boy? It's your fault. You led me to them and then you couldn't stop me. You're alone again in the world." Then he would vanish and I was released somehow. I would run my way over to them and feel their blood wet my feet. They stared lifelessly and out into the distance as if they couldn't bear to look at me, my failure.

"ALFRED! BRUCE! DICK!" I woke up, screaming at the top of my lungs. Feet pounded and Bruce rushed into the room, Dick right behind him and Alfred in their wake. Seeing them alive was too much and I broke down.

"It's okay, it's okay Timmy." Dick soothed, gently stroking my hair as I clung onto him, burying myself in his chest.

"Y-You were d-dead, and I w-as all a-l-lone!" I cried, not caring how I was sobbing like a baby.

"We're okay, we're here. We won't leave you." Bruce said as he gently gathered me into an embrace.

"P-promise?" I hiccupped.

"Promise." He said.

I soon fell asleep, listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart. Before I was asleep I quietly said "I love you. I love all of you." Then I was out like a light.

Line Break

As they left the room Dick stopped Bruce.

"Did you hear—"

"Yes. I heard him."

"He's really a good kid." Dick says.

"Yes, he is. All of my sons are." Dick smiled and gave Bruce a light squeeze.

"Big softie. I gotta go. Tell me how he is in the morning and when he is ready to meet the team."

"Okay." Bruce said distractedly, looking at the sleeping fourteen year old he now had as his own.

"Wait, what?" He asked as he processed that final comment.

_**The End**_

**I will continue this and write one shots of Tim and the team and just his life in general if you guys want. I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed the journey. **

**Happy Reading, Writing, and Obsessing,**

**Heroicagal **


End file.
